Alone with the Demon (YAOI) Sebastian x Ciel
by Creepygirledi
Summary: Ciel knew that he had feelings for Sebastian but he could never tell something like that to his own Butler and after all he is a demon and only desires his soul. He now has to control and deal with his feelings for him through the who winter season but that doesn't really work out.


Sebastian x Ciel Alone with a Demon CHAPTER 1

It was a typical day in the Phantomhive household. All of the masters servants were off to visit their families because is was winter time and Christmas was coming soon. Only Sebastian, the masters butler was still there. He could never leave his master alone and he wouldn't have anywhere to go too because he is a demon. Sebastian took the appearance of a tall, handsome and youthful male adult with black hair, red eyes and pale skin.

Ciel wasn't one of the people who would get exited for Christmas, actually i don't think he has ever been exited for anything. The loss of his parents and his past had made him motionless and cold.

Ciel's Butler was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the young master.  
After finishing his meal the master wanted to go to his bedroom and rest. Sebastian decided to go with him because he knew that Ciel was going to fall asleep at this late hour.

They went to Ciel's bedroom and as aways Sebastian opened the door for him and started preparing him for bed as usual. First he unbuttoned his shirt, but couldn't stop looking at his half naked body.

"Sebastian stop staring at me like that!" shouted Ciel and started to blush.  
"Forgive me my lord" apologized Sebastian while he couldn't stop thinking about what he could do to him.

Ciel knew that he had feelings for Sebastian but he could never tell something like that to his own Butler. And after all he is a demon and only desires his soul.

By the thought of Sebastian he began to blush even more. "No Ciel, stop thinking about him!" he said to himself. The demon saw an opportunity to have some fun. Sebastian suddenly started kissing Ciel on the lips while slowly taking off his gloves.

"Sebastian what are you..." before Ciel could finish the Butler put his finger on Ciel's lips, telling him to be silent while making an evil smile.

Sebastian ran his fingers through the young masters hair and continued kissing him. He started going down to his neck and then his upper body. Ciel started really enjoying this.

"S-sebastian" he said and tried to stop him even though he knew he wanted this more than everything.

Sebastian slowly took of the masters pants. He could feel Ciel's soft and delicate skin. Ciel was caught between stopping him, or leaving him play with him for the rest of the night. He knew that he wanted this but just couldn't believe it.

Ciel didn't know what to say and just layed silently. Sebastian went slowly through Ciel's soft body up to his face. Ciel was all red and didn't want to look at him but Sebastian started slowly kissing him and Ciel had no other choice than kissing him too. After some time Ciel put one of his hands gently on the demons neck. "He's so cold" he thought.

While they were kissing the Butler tried taking off his underwear with one of his hands.  
"Sebastian don't and that's an order!" Ciel said and tried to stop him from taking off his underwear."I'm afraid that's not possible right now my lord" Sebastian replied and took then off.  
"Why am I not trying to stop him!" Ciel thought to himself.

Ciel really enjoyed this and started moaning. Sebastian started going faster and as Ciel was sitting he fell down on his bed and continued moaning. It seemed as Sebastian was really pleasuring him. He stopped and moved back. Ciel looked up at him wondering what he was doing. Sebastian took off his double tailcoat and gray vest as he got closer to Ciel. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

After they both got very tired Ciel fell asleep and Sebastian dressed him and put him to bed. Ciel heard his footsteps and woke up. "Sebastian?" he asked. "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian turned around surprised. "W-will you stay here for the night?" He asked in a very nervous and sleepy voice. "Of course my lord" Sebastian replied.

Sebastian started walking towards the young masters bed and lifted the bed sheets. He layed in the other side of the bed.

"Did this really just happen?" Ciel thought. "Why did i let him do this to me and did he do it just for fun or does he really have feelings for me? No, he probably doesn't, he is a demon after all and I'm just a soul to him.." Ciel started getting really cold so he slowly went closer to him and fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
